team light gear
by levy fai
Summary: Team shadow gear has been togather for the longest time, but when their syblings get to come to FairyTail what are the three to do?
1. Chapter 1

Meet the siblings

"Come on Fai were going to miss the train." Yelled a 16 year old to her best friend, as she was waiting outside an old house.

The 16 year old had light orange hair and black eyes, her hair was cut to her ears and was spiky. She wore a light purple shirt with a brown jacket over it. Her pants were brown which were cut to her knees. Her sandals were brown also.

"Sammy please, not all of us are speedsters, why didn't you get Lance?" asked a voice as the door opened.

Out stepped a 17 year old girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a green shirt with blue designs and her hair was in a braid, her pants were a dark brown and her shoes were boots. She stood over Sammy and smiled, and was answered by a toothy smile from the other.

"Come on then we still need to get Lance, and by the way I took you first because I knew you'll be quicker." Stated Sammy, as she ran down the street.

"Oh, brother why do I get stuck with a Racer as a friend?"

"Because it's the curse of all the families." Fai looked up and saw:

A boy about 17 with baby blue hair and green brown eyes, and a smile on his face. He wore a light yellow shirt and blue jeans, and sandals to match. He was a little taller than Fai, on his shoulder was a bag which was filled to the brim with scrolls.

"Sammy just passed you didn't she?" asked Fair with a sweat drop.

"Yes, I do believe we'll be at the train station when she realizes what happened." Replied the boy.

"Ok, Lance lets head over there."

A few minutes later at the train station

"Are you two ready?" asked Sammy who had just got there.

"We have been ready for an hour fast feet." Replied Fai who hugged herself.

"Fai, if you want to stay…" started Lance.

"Why would she stay there's nothing here expect memories and graves." Stated Sammy who was now standing up.

" Sammy's right, there nothing holding us here now."

Before Lance could say anything else, the conductor Yelled:

"Train to Magnolia now boarding."

"Let's go guys, on toward Fairy Tail." Yelled Sammy as she ran to the train.

At Fairy tail

"Levy this is for you." Said Lucy as she gave the book worm the book that she had done writing.

"Oh, Lucy I can't wait to read it." Replied Levy.

"Levy, Lucy how's it going?" asked Jet as he and Droy came over.

"Just fine, and how are you two?" asked Lucy but before Jet could reply he was knocked down.

All of the other mages were shocked, the speedster was knocked down by a speed attack that he was known for. When they got the look at the attacker they all were opened mouthed, then the attacker shouted.

"Big bro it's been a long time."

Jet looked up to see his kid sister on top of him, he got up and then looked her strait in the eye and said.

"Samantha Jay, Race what in the world are you doing here?" asked Jet as he got redder.

"I thought I would join Fairy Tail" replied Sammy.

"You took the train from Tare to here, that's a six day ride…"

"I didn't go by myself."

"Then who…" started Jet. But he was answered when to other figures came in to the guild. Droy ran to the smaller figure while Levy gasp.

"Levy who are other two?" asked Lucy.

"The girl's name is Fai while the boy's name is Lance."

"And they're both with that Samantha, but who are they?"

"They're our siblings, Lance is my baby brother, and Fai is Droy's sister, and you know who's Jet's sibling."

"Wow."

"The question is why are they here?"

End of chapter.


	2. of plants and spirts

Of plants and sprits

Fai had run out of the guild when she saw Droy coming after her. She wanted to hide, she decided on going up a tree. It only took Droy three seconds to find his little sister. He looked up and shouted to her.

"Fai, come down her e right now." Fai did and faced her older brother.

His face showed a mixed of anger and worry, and also a saddest thing that Fai knew disappointment. She looked down and hugged herself, she knew that if she came here she would have to face Droy but this was too hard, if he started asking questions, about their family what would she say, he knew when she lied, so she looked into his eyes.

"Alright let's sit I think you have a story to tell me." She nodded and sat down with him facing her.

"Droy, something happened back at Tare at our home…" she wanted to cry but her brother need to hear this not from Sammy or Lance or some tavern talk, he need to hear it from her.

"Droy, it happened a few months after you and the others left. It happened at night Droy, I was asleep in my bedroom while mom and dad were in theirs while William and Scott were in the study talking. It was just after midnight when I heard whispers, they told me to run, I went out to the hallway, and head toward our parents room, the whispers told me not to go in their but I did. I saw…I saw…" Droy but his arms around her and felt tears in his own eyes, the thing that his little sister had seen he wanted to wash them away.

"There was blood every where mom was cover in it and so was dad, I ran to the study and found that William was fight with someone. The person who killed mom and dad, the whispers told me to look at the person who killed them. I saw who it was it was Scott, our brother, I don't know why. William must of know that I was behind him he muttered a spell and got me out of there." She took a breath and ended her story.

"I ran to the Racer's house Sammy was already up, I told them what happened they called the guards. They were too late, William was taken to the hospital he told me it would be right if I came to see you."

"Oh, Fai, I'm sorry. I should have been there, I should of protect you.."

"But out of all that I found out what kind of Mage I am."

"Which is?"

"A sprit Mage." With that Droy fainted.


	3. two of a kind

Two of a kind

Lance looked over the scene that Sammy had done then out of the corner of his eye he saw Fai run also. He shook his head and headed over to the table which his sister was sitting at. He ignored the blond and said to his sister.

"How's it going Lev?"

"Lance what are the three of you doing here?"

"Do we need reasons for coming to see our siblings?"

"Yes, when I know how Fai's parents are.."

"Were, Levy we came here because of Fai, she was lonely in that house Lev."

"How did it happen?" asked Levy who knew how close the family was to each other.

"I don't know, Fai won't tell us Lev it took us about three weeks to convince her to come with us and leave Will."

"What happened to Will?"

"It seems that the attacker, didn't stop with Fai's parents he wanted her brothers too."

"So they were the only ones to survive?" asked the blond.

Lance turned to her and answered.

"I don't know you see Scott the second eldest of the four was missing."

"So he could still be alive?"

"Maybe I don't know."

By the time Lance answered the question both Droy and Fai came back into the guild. They looked at the four that were talking and smiled. They sat down well Droy sat down while Fai went in his lap. They then looked at the others and sighed.

"So it looks like you three don't want to go home yet so what are you going to do?" asked Jet as he walked over his hand holding on to Sammy's ear.

"WE WANT TO JOIN FAIRY TAIL!" shouted Sammy, as she was cut off by the pain in her ear.

"She's right we do want to join fairy tail." Replied Lance as he looked at Levy.

"I don't know about that." Stated Jet as he looked into his little sister eyes, at the same time Levy was looking at her bother.

"Please we all know that we want to big brother." Whispered Fai, that made Droy sigh and he told the others.

"Ok you all can stay, but you're not going on any job that is not approved by one of us ok." Lance and Fai nodded while Sammy looked a little down.

"Good now we just have to tell…"

He was stopped when the master came over, he smiled at the three and said to all of them.

"FAIRY TAIL , ITS TIME TO WELCOME OUR NEW MEMBERS. "

With that the entire guild was in an up roar, and Fai thought that this was very loud and decide to walk out just for a little bit.

When she was outside she looked up at the stars and started to hum to herself. That's when she heard another approach her. She looked over to see a black cat with a scar on covering his eye. He looked at the young girl and asked .

"So that party in there is for you but why are you out here?" it asked.

"I don't, like noise and I'm not very good at talking to strangers."

"You're talking to me."

"Yea, I guess maybe it's because your spirit."

"Spirit."

"Yes you see, my magic is somewhat odd you see, I can see into people's inner hearts or in other words sprit. I can tell that you don't mean to hurt me." She said that last part with the smile.

"My name is Panther Lily."

"My name is Fai nice to meet you Panther Lily."

End of chapter.

Note : Racer is the last name of Jet and Sammy so it's not another person ok. Please rate.


	4. housing arrangements

Housing arrangements

Sammy was mad; she couldn't believe all her luck she looked over at Fai who seemed impartial to the idea. Sammy looked at her elder brother and started making faces behind his back.

"Samantha another face behind my back and I will send you back home." Said Jet as he turned around, this made both Droy and Fai laugh.

"I don't see why we can't stay in the girl's dorm with Levy."

"Because you don't have any jewels to pay to stay there." Replied Jet.

"Sammy, listen to your brother, I don't mind living with them…"

"Well you're used to be out numbered I'm not."

Fai just shook her head and followed her brother and left Sammy complaining to herself. They stop when they got to a stone house which was two stories high, Fai looked at the two men right beside her, she asked quietly.

"How much is this house?"

"Well we got off the rent a few months ago so it's ours; it only costs us 180 jewels."

Fai shook her head again the house that she was born in was only 80 jewels she didn't think that was high. She looked over to Sammy whose jaw had dropped when she saw the house. She then looked over to her brother who was talking to Jet.

"Ready to go in?" asked the brothers in unison.

"Ready, I was born ready." Stated Sammy as she ran to the door opened it and then ran inside.

"Well I see that one of them is excited." Said Droy as he headed in, hoping that he would get there in time before Sammy could get into the kitchen.

"Hey, you coming?" asked Jet which made Fai look up. He was only a foot away from her. She nodded and went in Jet came after her and closed the door.

"There are three bed rooms, Droy and I deiced that you girls could have your own rooms while we share."

"That's not right, I could share a room with Sammy that would be alright."

"Think about what you're saying you really want to room with Sammy? "

Fai thought about when Sammy awoke up, she then could feel the loss of sleep she turned to Jet and replied.

"Right, I do like to sleep."

Jet smiled at that but didn't notice that Fai and turned red when he smiled. He headed toward the hallway, while Fai went to her room.

Fai was happy that the room was a light blue in color and on the bed was patterns of white roses in a blue back ground. Her dresser was solid oak and so was her vanity with a mirror on the wall, on the dresser was a white rose she smelled it and smiled. White roses were her favorite flower and everyone knew it.

She put her clothes in the dresser and then went to the closet to hang up clothes that needed hanging. She then got her bed clothes and a towel and headed toward the bathroom. She went down the hall and to her left and was about to open the door to the bathroom when it opened on the inside.

Jet came one only in a towel which covered below his waist, Fai could his lean chest, and she felt herself blushing at closeness of her to the have dressed Jet. Before the both could say anything, a sound form the kitchen made them run there.

They saw that Droy was covered in flour while Sammy was covered in sugar. They both had bags of the stuff that was on the other. They were fighting, then they saw Fai and Jet, and then saw that Jet was in only a towel. Dory dropped his sugar bag and began walking up to Jet. Jet feeling the anger coming off his friend ran away.

The two girls were left and before Sammy could say anything Fai stated.

"I'm going to take a cold shower."

Sammy rolled her eyes and said to herself.

"Teenagers. "

End of chapter please rate.


	5. The first job

First Job

The guild was empty, even team shadow gear was gone. Which left Fai, Lance and Sammy alone. Lance was reading while Fai was petting Liren her sprit guardian which was in its ball mode. Sammy was pouting, she wanted to go on a job so bad but her brother's orders still echo through her head.

"Come on." she finally said, which made both Lance and Fai turned and look at her.

"What I'm just saying were in a guild we should be going out on jobs not standing around here waiting on our siblings to tell us what we can and cannot do." She was now standing on the table her fist in the air.

"I say we take a job and show our siblings that we are ready to go on our own. Who's with me?" she looked at her friends to see that they were trying to hide.

"Fai, Lance, aren't you with me?"

"Sammy I know you want to impress your brother but we don't want face or siblings." stated Lance.

"Big Brother is still worried because of what happened." stated Fai, who stopped petting Liren and hugged herself.

"Fai." Sammy said as Lance put his arm around his friend.

"I got an idea why don't we just take a small job not to much just enough so we can have spending money." stated Sammy.

Lance looked at Fai who nodded, and they all headed to the request board.

"How about this?" Sammy gave Lance and Fai the flyer.

**30000 jewels **

**Missing artifact **

**Lemon town**

They all looked at each other and nodded the gave flyer to the Mirjane and headed off to the job.

X

The trio were walking down the road, Sammy was running ahead but came back every 10 minutes. Fai and Lace were looking at the artifact that they had found. It was a staff of some sort and had strange writing.

"It seems to be quite old." stated Lance, who then looked at Fai.

Fai for the most part stood away from the artifact, she just had a feeling of not to touch it.

"Fai what's the mater?" asked Lance.

"Lance, I don't know but something in that staff is giving me bad vibes." stated Fai as she went a little away from Lance.

Liren was the same way hiding in Fai's bag, it's glow was lowered. Lance was about to say something when they were attacked.

Lance jumped away from the attack while Fai dogged the other way. When the smoke cleared two mages dress in black were there.

Lance looked at Fai who nodded, she then opened her bag and Liren came out.

"Sprit magic: Sprit armor earth."

Liren glowed and the light surround Fai and the earth came over and started to mold. When the glow was gone Fai was in her armor, a set of pants and boots with a shirt with a breast plate and arm guards and fingerless gloves. Her hair was put up in a bun with two strains on the sides of her face. Liren became a jewel on her forehead, a dark brown jewel.

"Solid scrip: lighting." a bolt of lighting struck the mages, the dogged.

"Earth rock smash." rocks came and hit the mages, one of them blocked it.

"Defense magic?" asked Lance when he saw what happened.

"Yes, but what about the other one?" asked Fai.

"Sound Magic: sonic scream." shouted one of the mages.

"Fai." Lance called.

"Earth shield." a wall came around the two, then two heard a voice that came from above.

"Speed magic: Eagle claw." a kick came from above and hit one of the figures.

"Miss me?" Sammy asked her teammates.

"Sammy get behind this wall." stated Lance, as the other one called his attack again.

"Sound Magic: Sonic wave." the attack managed to break the shield, it sent the three flying.

Fai heard a snap when she fell, and also felt her armor fade. Liren glowed and stood between the two figures and Fai. Fai looked to her friends and saw that Lance was knocked out but Sammy was still awake.

"Sammy get out of here and get help."

"What?"

"You heard me, get out of here."

"What about you and Lance?"

"I'll take care of it you'll just go."

"But…."

"Do it Samantha, or so help me I will use sprit magic on you."

Sammy nodded and ran. She would get help for her friends, even if she had to run all the way back to fairy Tail.

The two figures looked at Fai they smiled, the need the artifact but they had two Fairy Tail mages. They would be fun to play with a sprit Mage and solid scrip mage. The other nodded to the mage.

"Sound Magic: Sonic sound." Fai was knocked out.

"Looks like Master is going to have fun tonight." stated the first.

"Yes, which one do you want to carry?"

"I'll take the girl."

"I'll take the boy."

"What about the one that ran?"

"Don't worry, she'll never find us."

A dark cloud surround them.


	6. rescue

Rescue

Sammy was done she was exhausted but she saw the banner. She walked into the guild, everyone look at her. Then she felt the arms of Jet surround her, and saw that Levy and Droy were both looking around.

"Fai..Lance…job kidnapped."

"Breath Sammy, what happened." stated Jet trying to calm her down.

"We took a job on the way back we were attack, Fai told me to run and get help."

"Levy can you do me a favor?" asked Jet.

"What is it?" asked Levy.

"Can you look after Sammy."

"Jet it's my brother…"

"I not saying your weak Levy but do you think that you could carry your brother?"

Levy shook her head, it was true when they were younger she could carry her brother but now he was bigger. She looked at Droy and saw that he was shaking in anger.

"Okay Jet, but promise me that you'll both come back." stated Levy.

"Don't worry shrimp I'll go with them." stated a voice behind Levy.

"Gagille, you'll help them?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Yep, besides how are the two going to track them?"

"Hey." said the two men.

"Well don't you want to save them or not?" asked the dragon slayer.

X

Fai opened her eyes, her left leg hurt, she saw that Lance was chained like herself. She opened her mouth to call out to Lance, but was cut off when she was hit in the mouth.

She looked at the figure, and she frowned.

The man had dark blue hair and eyes. He wore a black shirt and pants and pale skin. He smiled as he went to get something from the table behind him.

"How about I wake him up, my sweet I'll enjoy this." He grabbed a staff and hit Lance.

"Wakey, Wakey, little boy." Lance did wake up, his green eyes glow with rage.

"Okay now since your both awake I'll in truce myself my name is Wrath." He said it with a smirk.

He then grab a Lacrimaca he then looked at the two he had.

"This Lacrimaca holds fire magic. So here's how this go I'm going to ask you some questions if you don't answer or talk out of turn you'll get burned."

He turned to Lance and asked.

"What's your name?"

"Lance McGarden." then Wrath smiled and turned to Fai.

"What about you sweet." He turned to Fai, she set her jaw and said to the man.

"Wait till my big brother gets here you're going to be sorry." Wrath took the ball and stuck Fai.

"I'll ask again what's your name?"

"Her name is Fai." stated Lance.

"Well, thank you Lance, but I'm afraid that I have to punish you." he held the Lacrimaca and flames came and burned the young man's body.

"Stop it." stated Fai.

"Would you like it also?" he took the ball away from Lance and put it to Fai but before he could do anything the door to the room opened.

Wrath was punched and hit the wall, the blur that had hit him stop and looked at the two captives.

"Jet." stated the two in relief. Then two figures came behind Jet, which caused Fai to smile.

"Wow, you two are strong." stated Gagille, and used his magic to let the two go.

"Your Levy's boyfriend?" asked Lance who was shaking his limbs back to work.

Fai wasn't so limber as her friend, she was on the ground. Her teeth closed and she tried to stand without luck. All four men looked at her, she blushed at the looks that she was getting.

"Fai." cried Droy as he came over to his sister.

"It's just my leg, big brother." stated Fai.

"Oh "It's just my leg." Fai this is what we mean when we said you need our permission to go on a job." stated Droy.

"Hate to break up this scolding but we need to get out of here.' stated Gagille.

"Fai can I carry you it will be easier?" Jet asked.

"Sure." stated Fai trying not to blush.

Droy nodded, and Jet picked up Fai bridal style. Fai put her arms around his neck and braced herself.

"See you guys topside, Speed Magic, second gear."

"Jet be careful you're carrying my sister." shouted Droy, as he helped Gagille carry Lance.

X

Fai was either dreaming or she was in Jet's arms. The pain in her leg was getting worse and taking her in and out of reality. She snuggled closer to his chest, she didn't care how fast he went.

"I love you." she whispered, and then fell asleep.

Jet hearing her had himself a blush, his thoughts turned to what Droy would say if he had heard that. Jet found himself smiling Fai did feel good in his arms.

End of chapter please rate.


	7. over protective brother

Over protective brother

Fai was on the bed; her leg was still in its cast. She was looking at old magazines that her brother and Jet had left in the room. The one Sorcery that she was reading was having a special shot of Fairy Tail guys, the thing that made her want to read it was that it had said the Jet was one of the man.

"Fairy tail boys dressed to wow page 13." Read Fai as she turned to the page.

What she saw made her nose bleed, the boys were dressed in drag, but Fai seemed to think that Jet was even hot in drag.

"Well Fai either you're a pervert or you just get turn on when it's about Jet." She looked at the picture again.

"Defiantly they second one."

"Second one of what?" asked a voice.

Fai looked up to see Jet, he was smiling at her. Jet had been one of the people that Droy deemed okay to look after my little sister. If only Droy knew about the talks Fai and Jet were having and the little kisses and hugs they were giving also. Lord help them if he found out that Jet had taken Fai to one of the restaurants in town, when she was still in her cast for the first date.

"What you're reading?" Jet asked, Fai now noting that if Jet saw what she was looking at might get her in trouble with him.

"An article on the "Magic of Plant Seeds in The Winter" it's really good." Fai said her voice slightly cracking.

"Let me see it." Jet said walking over to sit behind her like he always did.

"Oh it boring you wouldn't like it I'm reading it because Droy thought it would be good for me to read."

"Fai I'm not going to say anything about that but just let me read it."

"Jet, I don't think you understand…"

"Fai give me the magazine."

"It's boring."

"Fai.."

"You wouldn't like it…"

"FAI."

"Alright here you go." Fai said as she gave him the magazine.

The reaction of Jet was a blush had to red his whole face. He thought that Nastu had burned all the Sorceries that year. He now knew what Fai meant by the second choice. He looked at her and saw that her eyes were down cast and she was shivering.

"Fai."

"I know I shouldn't have looked."

"Fai."

"I'm sorry if you want to break up with me you can."

"FAI." Fai stopped and waited.

Jet sighed and sat down beside her, he gently placed his hand on her chin and lifted up. When her eyes looked at his he took a breath and said.

"Fai I'm not mad at you, your brother not so much, I thought all the copies of this sorcery were destroyed." Fai nodded.

"And as breaking up with you." He leaned over and kissed her.

Fai leaned into the kiss she put her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her waist. Fai could touch the orange spiky hair that was Jet, while he could feel the ends of her strait brown hair. They were lost in the moment they didn't hear Droy and Sammy come in. They didn't hear Sammy voice call out to Jet and Fai for supper. They didn't hear the footsteps of both Sammy and Droy coming to Fai's room, and they didn't hear the door knock or opened.

What they did hear was a dark voice calling them out of the kiss saying.

"Jet you have about 3 seconds before I use you as food for my plants."

They both looked to see a blacked face Droy and a shocked face Sammy. Jet looked at Fai and she nodded he then used his powers to run out of the room Droy right behind him.

"So that means were going to be sisters?" asked Sammy.

"I don't know." Stated Fai.

End of chapter please rate.


End file.
